Southeast Asia
Southeast Asia is a sub region that consists of two geographic regions: Mainland Southeast Asia, also known as Indochina, comprises Cambodia, Laos, Burma (Myanmar), Thailand, Vietnam and Peninsular Malaysia, and Maritime Southeast Asia, which is analogous to the Malay Archipelago, comprises Brunei, East Malaysia, East Timor, Indonesia, Philippines, Christmas Island, and Singapore. 'Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the Philippines ' Kenta Chikune (地ク音ケンタ) Kenta is a □CALOID by ɹɔʎpton (both spoofs), but wasn't made as a joke. He is regarded as the first UTAUloid to have been voiced and designed by a Filipino. Karahi Surahe (すらへカラヒ) Not much is known of this UTAU other than her/his name. The picture on the right probably has nothing to do with the said UTAU. Seigaku Mizuiro (水色声楽） The nice and friendly UTAUloid of the Philippines. Kamirei (神霊) A shinigami UTAUloid who carries her scythe wherever she goes. She stabs people who mistake her for a boy. Emiko Yasashiikoe (優しい声エミコ) Utauloid with gentle voice. Kazuko Himitsune (秘密音カズコ ) She appeared secretly as one of the many UTAUloids that exist today. Ryan Moriyama (森山 ライアン) He is from the Future and went to the Present time plain to meet his long lost big brother. His shota appearance is only the side effect of traveling through time but in the future, he is 22 year old. Shuuga (シュウガ) An utauloid that is designed to be of any gender. Sacred Uchida (内田神聖') He is known for his Screaming Voice and loves solving Sudoku puzzles. Renji Wajima (輪島レンジ) An UTAUloid that can reach any vocal range. Will kill for chocolate. Shiina Kamokuon (寡黙音しいな) Soulty's 3rd UTAUloid. Known for her feminine and natural-sounding voice. 'Single language UTAUloids using Japanese language produced in Malaysia' Wakana Ayane (綾音和奏) A bit of a recluse, hot-tempered and a stubborn tomboy. Can be arrogant over her pride and strength but still be caring towards people she cares. Harley (ハーレー) A loopy five-year-old UTAUloid that can turn into a puddle of goop and turns his hands into weapons. Nami Utaune (歌う音ナミ) Nami is very childish, kind and straight. She's very friendly towards her friends and would try to stand up for them and help those who are in trouble. Kaiserine Sympherianne (ケイザーリン ・シンパリアン) Full name Kaiserine Sympherianne Override, she is commonly described as a humanoid artificial intelligence with nature/plant/wood element-type voice, commonly appearing in the persona of a strange phantom. 'Single language UTAUloids using Japanese language produced in Singapore' Luna Akimine （るな・秋美音） She has a gentle and feminine voice. It is suggested to use flags to achieve the "feminine and cute" voice. She has an OC backstory which will not be explained as it is too complex. Today, she is the top ranked Shinigami existing. 'Single language UTAUloids using Japanese language produced in Indonesia' Zero Akatane '''Zero Akatane 赤種ゼロ' He has a voice Specialized for Jazz and he has a voice close to Len's voice (with the right flags) he is a Jazz singer existing. [[MICHI JACKSONOID|'MICHI JACKSONOID 道重正人''']] He based on Michael Jackson which the author is the big fan of. His romaji-syllabled voice used for public. Voiced by a Indonesian woman, but a little bit baritone look-alike. Category:UTAUloids